


Broke my Car, Got a Boy, Not a bad Trade

by GoSora



Series: Gendrya One shot AU style [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoSora/pseuds/GoSora
Summary: Basically fluff stuff. Mechanic AU where Arya is stranded in the middle of nowhere and calls Jon who panics and gets Gendry to save his sister.It is marked Mature since there is some less fluffy and more sexy stuff in the end, but please bare with me, I'm bad at writing that stuff so.Now enjoy!





	1. Broke my Car, Got a Boy, Not a bad Trade 1

So she was out driving, just another sunny summer afternoon in the northern parts of Scotland. She was driving her old truck that always just drove, even after small crashes and bumping into a tree or two when she had gone off road. But today... 

Today it had decided to just start to smoke and then a noise was heard and it had slowed down. Stopping in the middle of nowhere she pulled the handbrake. Opening the hood of the car she saw flames and stepped back. 

“Shit...” getting her phone out she started to look for signal... and there was nothing, because she was in the middle of nowhere. Perfect. 

At least the sun was... and then she spotted the clouds, dark clouds, like really dark clouds... and her car had a soft top and was burning... 

She looked at the burning car, smoke still coming from the front of the car. Then looked at the sky and made a decision and walked to a small hill, looking for signal as she walked. Arriving on the hill after a good half hour she had one bar signal and she called and hoped to get through. 

Her brother took the call after the second ring.

“JON! I need help. I'm in the middle of nowhere, no signal, no nothing and my car is burning I think...” she said and she heard him panic on the other end. She gave him her location or as close to that as she could get and then he promised he would get a mechanic to come rescue her. 

She sighed at the notion of her being rescued, but accepted the fact that her brother was just that, her brother. He told her to get back to the car and she told him to chill before she hung up. 

Slowly walking back it looked like the car wasn't on fire anymore. So she opened the door and sat on the seat, her legs hanging out, cheek on the neck rest.

 

He had gotten a call from a guy who sounded like he was gonna break down any minute. Telling him to calm down the dude told him about his sister. She was apparently twelve, but had a car and it was on fire in the middle of nowhere. 

It all seemed a bit dramatic, but he had noted down the location, found it on a map, before he had gotten his tow truck. Driving out he expected to find a kid and no a woman who was what, a few years younger than him? 

He drover over past her bonnet and then stopped before jumping out. Grabbing a few tools he approached her. She hadn't moved from her seat till he had his things, but was now standing in her wellies and rain coat, looking short but cute. Yet there was something familiar about her face.

He snapped out of it as he reached her and just looked at the car. It was a mess, a burned and crusted mess. And that was when the first few raindrops had hit them.

“Gonna have to tow this back to town before this place gets to muddy to drive in,” he said before he looked at the girl. 

“Your brother, a panicking guy called me, I'm Gendry,” he looked at her for a second before he closed the hood and went to the back of his car to get the cables and tow gear.

“I am Arya,” she said as she followed him, but somehow managed to keep enough of a distance to not get in his way as the rain started to really fall. 

 

She climbed his car, she was never one to sit still and she knew he needed to work, so she had jumped up on the back of his truck and had sat down on his roof. She had then watched him as he had done his job.

Gendry.

He looked like he could be the same age as Jon and Robb, so a little older. But there was something about his face that she couldn't place. He worked fast, but not fast enough, so his shirt got drenched and started to stick to his body, something she wasn't to mad about. She rather enjoyed the view. 

But then she looked out from below the hood of her raincoat and out over the meadow and it was getting pretty bad.

“And you think we can get my dead car out of here now?” she asked as the rain had poured for a half an hour.

He looked up at her and then looked around.

“We can always try, but if that fails we can come back and try tomorrow,” he said as he stood with the last cable.

She looked around. She knew this area, knew how muddy it could be and then she jumped down from the roof to the ground, landing on her feet. 

“Lets get this old truck tomorrow. Worst case scenario is that the car is hit by lightning and is just junk when we return, best case, it just needs a new thing or two and then it can last a year longer,” she said as she walked over and got a few things from her truck, passing him and winking at him. 

She might as well try her luck with the hot mechanic with those blue blue eyes. She had seen them before, but where...

 

He had stopped what he was doing, agreeing with her as he tried to dry his fingers in his pants, before he pushed his hair back from his face. He sighed and then let the cables and equipment stay on her truck as he went to his car after he had made a few adjustments to everything.

Looking at her he noticed the wink and something about her attitude triggered some memories. He stood for a while as the rain kept falling and a few memories came to him. A kid, bullied in school. She had looked like a boy. He had stepped in. She had nearly kicked him for it, but they were both losers so they just stuck together for a few years. Arry... 

And then she was right in front of him, looking up at him as if he was an idiot. 

“Get in before we get stuck out here,” she said and then walked past him, turning around to look back at him and all he could do was look after her. Was she really Arry? 

He got in and started the truck, she was right, they needed to get out of there before the mud would stop them in their tracks. 

“There is a few cabins out here that we can crash in if anything happens,” he said and then looked over at her. Her raincoat was on the bottom of the car with her wellies, while her feet was on the dashboard. 

“Is that where you take all the girls you save in bad weather?” she asked and he nearly hit the breaks by accident. He shook his head and then took a second. 

“Girls don't drive that fare out, but I have spend a night looking after an old man who had been lost in the meadows,” he said and she nodded. 

“But have we meet somewhere before?” her eyes was focused on his face and he smiled just a little.

“First time I saw you, you were rolling around in the dust Arry,” he said.

 

Arry... How... No fucking way... He was That Gendry? The older dude who was just as much of a lonely loser as she had been way back when. 

“How long has it been? Five years?” she asked. He had always looked good, but dang time had been good to him. He had always been build, from helping out in the garage, but now he was Huge. 

“I think so My Lady,” and there it was, there was no doubt in her mind anymore. She poked his thigh with her foot. 

“Don't call me that,” she said and he smirked.

“I swear, I will make you regret it Waters!”

“As My Lady commands,”

Oh he was asking for it. She sat there for a second or two just thinking about it, looking out. The sun was getting lower and then she got an idea. It was a bad idea, but it was an idea so she was gonna roll with it.

“You said something about a cabin. Maybe that isn't the worst idea ever,” she said, trying to act casual while she plotted her plan of attack. How does one seduce a mechanic in a few hours?

 

He had no clue why she wanted to stay at a cabin, but it would mean they could get back to her car faster the next morning. And he had a little food in the car. Some noodles, a small burner and water, so they should be fine. 

He had no clue of her plan, but if he had he would have told her that it wouldn't take much work. Cause he was pretty interested in her already. 

“Five minute and then we will be at My cabin. Yes, I own one, don't look that shocked,” he said and saw her raise her eyebrow. 

“That and I'm not a Waters anymore. I am apparently a Baratheon. So now I'm not a poor looser but a rich one...” he looked over at her as she tried to digest that information and then he pulled up next to a medium sized, but well build wooden cabin. It looked smaller than it was, but it had what they needed, a bed, firewood and a fireplace and a few blankets. 

“Well, guess that is an improvement, yet you still work as a mechanic?” she asked and he shrugged. 

“Not just gonna change because I have money. All I did was cut back on hours, getting the shop I worked at and that was all,” nothing to extreme. 

“But get your things and follow when I have unlocked the door,” he said, grabbed the bag with the food and made a dash for it, unlocking the door.

She followed him after he had stepped in. He hadn't really paid attention to her outfit, but she was wearing what looked to be knee socks, her wellies, denim shorts and a oversized band shirt. Not to surprising since it was summer.

She had a backpack with her as well, heavy with pins and small accessories on the zipper locks, that she placed on the ground when she got in, before slipping of her shoes. Like he had done. No need to bring in the mud.

Looking around till he found the right floorboard and a small ring, that opened a hatchet, stepping down he found the small generator and started it up. Checking that everything was working he stepped back up with a few blankets and a towel for himself. She had already found the bed in the corner and was sitting on it, her legs crossed, so he just threw the blankets over to her before he took off his soaked shirt. He dropped it on the floor before he got his shoes back on and then he went to the small sheet outside.

Getting some wood he just ignored the looks Arya was sending him, he had a job to do, getting the fire going. After that had been started and it didn't look like it was going to just go out, he found the towel and dried his hair, nodding. 

 

She had no words. He had just taken his shirt off and she had just been staring at him. Just staring. Legit that was all she did. 

She thought he had been build when she had seen his shirt cling to him, but this was just mean. He looked like one of those statues in the museum's that her parents had dragged her to when she was a kid.

She let him do what he needed to do while she just simply looked at him. Once he was done she stepped over to him, grabbing a chair and his shirt on the way, placing the chair with the back turned to the fire and then she hung the shirt on it, even if she sorta just wanted to burn the shirt. 

She just stood next to him for a while, looking into the fire. 

“You haven't changed that much,” she said, getting shy for some reason. 

“Neither have you. You are still being a pain in my ass,” he said and looked down at her, the towel hanging over his shoulder. 

“What did I do now?”

“Your car broke in the Middle of Nowhere. And now we are Stranded here and I'm soaked,” was that a shrug?

She rolled her eyes at him and he smiled. 

“My car is old but it usually works, like 70% of the time. And you could just have a raincoat in the back of your car, just saying. Or did you do this on purpose?” she was not just gonna take it without giving back. 

“Did I get soaked so I could take off my shirt? No... but that isn't a bad idea, just saying,” 

She shook her head. 

“It did make You look so,” he said and she looked up at him and then slowly let her eyes migrate south to his chest and all the way up again.

“I am a woman who knows a Fine man when I see one,” had her confidence gone up just a little, yes!

“And I am a man who can appreciate a Beautiful woman when I see one,” his voice had gotten more soft and so had the look in his eyes. His light blue eyes. 

She looked back with her dark eyes, curious of what he was gonna do next. He turned to her and she responded by facing him. And then he pulled away, backing over to the door and locking it.

 

He wanted to make sure they weren't disturbed, so he had locked the door as fast as he could and then turned back to Arya, who somehow had managed to move to the bed and remove her socks in the five seconds it had taken him to get that done. Her feet's were dangling of the edge of the bed and it was rather cute. 

“Don't give me that look, I'm not adorable,” she said as he reached her. He sat down in front of her and looked up. 

“Yes you are. You are a pocket sized Tasmanian devil, adorable but very violent,” 

“Aggressive as well, don't forget that,” she said and placed her hands on the sides of his face, pulling him up so they were face to face. Closing the distance she started the kiss, but he quickly caught up, wrapping his arms around her and moving closer to her. She shifted on the bed, moving closer to the edge and then he felt her legs wrapping around him. 

The made out for quite a while till his hands had started to go a little south and under her shirt. He pulled back to remove it and she loosened her legs from around him as he gotten rid of her shirt.

She pulled him with her as she moved further in on the bed and a few hours later the rest of their clothes was on the floor. 

He was Exhausted but happy. For someone that small she sure had a lot of energy and stamina. 

“That was...” he started, trying to catch his breath.

“... What time was what?” she sounded as out of breath as he was.

“Just, everything. And that is what it is,”

“Everything?” she looked at his face from her spot on his chest.

“Would it be wrong for me to just propose to you on the spot because of this?” he asked and she laughed. His arms were still around her as he felt her body move against his under the blanket.

She moved a little, sitting up on top of him, puling him with her. He moved them both over so he could rest his back against the wall. 

“Are you really that easy Gendry?” she asked and he looked at her, really looked at her. Red cheeks, those eyes he had gotten lost in so many times in the past few hours. Her cute nose, her sweet lips he couldn't resist kissing again. She smiled against his lips, as his strong hands held her in place. 

Her small frame that somehow just fitted into his arms like a lost piece of a puzzle. And her strength, he had gotten a good sense of just how strong she was in the last few hours. That and he had gotten a chance to get to see every last bit of her, from her perfect breast, to her tight butt, he had nothing but praise for her. She was a Goddess but she didn't see it, or that was what he gathered from her reaction to the compliments he had managed to give her in the last few hours. 

“I am when it comes to you,” he whispered as he drew circles on her inner thigh with his thumbs. She moved closer to him again, her arms going under his and around his torso as her face was buried in his crook of his neck. 

“Mother is gonna kill me, Jon is gonna kill you, or rather Jon and Robb,” she whispered. 

“Is that a yes?” he asked and then he felt her nod.

“You do know that this isn't the only reason why I asked. I remember how well we got along all those years ago,” he noted and she pulled away so she could look at his face.

 

“I remember,” she said. She had not really ever thought about getting married, not ever. And then she was proposed to by Gendry, who she had just meet after how many years? Anyway, it had just felt right. He felt right. His voice, his word choice, him as a person. Adding the physical aspect and she was getting everything she could ever ask for. 

She remembered how he would defend her in the lunch breaks and hit anyone she wasn't strong enough to take down herself. It had been a few fun years and she had enjoyed them. She had even fallen for him before he was moved and she had to finish school alone.

But now... 

“I said yes for the same reason. I remember being a lonely kid and you being my one true friend. Kicking ass together and just feeling safe with you,” she explained.

She felt his arms move from her thigh over her ass and then wrapping around her waist. He pulled her closer and she melted into him again.

 

The next morning they were both sore but happy. They drove out, got her car. Arriving in his shop he searched her car for a minute or two before he found what he was looking for. Two small hex nuts.

He then explained that he had been seeing strange videos of people making rings out of that and she agreed that the ring she was going to wear should come from the car that had brought them back together. 

And that was how the strong willed Arya and the hard working Gendry managed to find each other, how he had proposed and how she had accepted. 

The end!


	2. Broke my Car, Got a Boy, Not a bad Trade 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You asked for more, my brain then decided more was over 5.000 words more than the last part before I edited it... Btw, sorry for the POV changes, even I have a hard time keeping up.
> 
> Anyway, this is 8.400 words of fluff, basically. Yeah.

They had been at his garage for a few hours, simply talking. He was working on her car and she was sitting on her roof, looking down at him as they tried to play catch up. He had basically been working for the last five years. Working and then had a few months in the military, where they had matched his DNA to that of a rich man who had died in a hunting accident years ago. He had not thought much about this till a lawyer had found him and had handed him millions. Apparently he was the last surviving member of one of the great family's of the south, not that he cared that much. He had made his own way and had done just fine on his own.

She applauded that, admitting that she was still living off her family because she was studying. He had shook his head at that as he had removed the burned parts of her car. 

But she had news regarding her family. Apparently her brother Jon was her cousin? Everyone had heard the story of how Rhaegar Targaryen had kidnapped her aunt Lyanna and they had both died. But that was not the full story. 

Rhaegar had divorced his wife to marry Lyanna, but their boat had been lost at sea and only Lyanna had somehow made it to shore where Ned, Arya's father and Lyanna's brother had found his sister bleeding out, with a baby boy in her arms. Jon. 

Anyway, Robert Baratheon had been so furious at the time that her father had taken Jon in as his own and had hidden his true heritage till the death of his best friend, Gendry's father. 

The talk fell on the old Stag and Arya sighed. 

“To be completely honest with you he was a pig. He drank day and night and hit on any and all women he meet. It is a wonder there isn't more kids like you out there, because he literately slept with at least one new girl every week. He was married, but it was more a political marriage and he never seemed satisfied. His wife was a nightmare and “His” kids looked nothing like him. Turned out that his wife and her twin brother were the true parents of his three children. So be glad that you never got to meet them,” she said and he had tried to come to terms with that reality.

She had jumped down from the roof and had walked over to him and rested her cheek against his shoulder, before she looked up at him.

“But you seem to be the opposite of him, and that is a good thing. You are still a hard working looser just like you were five years ago,”

He looked down at her and nodded.

“And you are still a stubborn young lady, just like you used to be,” he said, sending her a soft smile. 

And then someone had slammed open the door and had come in, red faced, nostrils flaring. 

The couple looked over and Arya took a step backwards, hiding behind Gendry, who had no clue what was going on. The man spotted them and came running, nearly falling over a few things on the floor as Gendry stood up straighter and looked as threatening as he could, with Arya just staying behind him.

“ARYA STARK!” the man said and she poked her head around Gendry, trying to look as innocent as she could. She was basically using puppy eyes on the other man.

“Jon...” she said and Gendry relaxed and looked down at her, slowly shaking his head, smiling.

“You are so dead,” he said bot Arya and Jon looked at him. Smirking Arya placed an arm around him and he knew he was screwed. 

“What are you... Who is he...” Jon looked at them as they stood together.

“This,” she patted Gendry's chest, “Is the mechanic from yesterday and my fiancée,”

And then Jon dropped his jaw. It hit the floor so hard that they could almost hear it.

“WHAT...” 

“You heard me. He is the Mechanic from yesterday and My FIANC'EE,” she said and placed her cheek on Gendry's chest.

Jon just stood, opening and closing his mouth for a while, looking at them as Gendry placed his arm around Arya. He was dead no matter what and he didn't regret the hours he got with her so he wasn't gonna back down just because her brother was there. 

“And you love each other... Right?” Jon finally asked and Arya raised an eyebrow and looked up at Gendry.

“Do you love me?” she asked and he shook his head. 

“You really think I would propose to you if I didn't,” he said and she shrugged, before he tightened his grip on her and leaned down.

“I love you My Lady,” he said in a soft tone and she looked back, same soft expression on her face. 

“Love you too, dumbass,” she said, while Jon observed them.

He cracked a smile, knowing his sister better than anyone else in the Stark family, he knew she would do a lot of things on a whim but not this. And he had never seen her be this soft with anyone who wasn't family. 

“Catelyn is gonna freak out and Robb is gonna kill him,” he said and looked at them. 

Arya turned her attention back on her older brother and nodded. 

“But you seem to accept it rather quickly,” she noted as Gendry stood up straight, his arms still wrapped tightly around her. 

“You seem to be serious about him. But still, engaged after how many hours?” Jon raised an eyebrow and Arya let go of Gendry, before she walked over to her brother. 

“Remember that dude I used to hang with in school like five years ago? Slightly older, used to get me out of fights and made me feel just a little less lonely? Because Ta-Daaaa!” she used jazz hands to add a little dramatic flare.

Jon thought for a second and then remembered Arya and her depressed phase that had lasted for a few years. She had mentioned someone once and he had seen a tall kid hang around her. A bruised lip, a black eye, and sometimes covered in small bandages. But always next to her or following her home, yet always staying in the shadows. 

“That was you? You were the one who made her smile for those years?” Jon asked and Gendry nodded.

“All I did was defend her a little and just talk to her. A lot of talking. She was a pain in the ass if I have to be completely honest,” he answered and Arya pointed at him.

“Hey, you love that, remember!” she said and Gendry winked.

“I do. My very own pocket sized Tasmanian Devil,” Jon looked at Gendry as he said this and then at his sister who was snorting. 

“You really said that didn't you, stupid Bull,” Arya was about to star laughing when Jon turned to her.

“But when do you plan to tell the rest of the family about this?” he asked and her eyes found Gendry's.

“I need a day to finish this car, and then we can drive it over,” Gendry said and she nodded. 

“Then I'm staying here for the night and we will go ambush the rest tomorrow. But you better be there to help hold back Robb if anything happens,” Arya looked up at Jon before she hugged her brother and he sighed, hugging her back and patting her head.

“Promise I will. And I will cover for you or rather say that you have found a room to stay in, paying in cash so no one suspect anything,” he would of course cover for his favourite little sister. And this was what she counted on. 

He had then pulled back and kissed her forehead before he looked at Gendry.

“If you hurt her we will hunt you down, so keep making her smile,” Jon threatened and the other man nodded.

Gendry knew it wasn't personal, it was just how it was when sisters started to date, so he expected that much.

Jon then backed up and Arya walked back, leaning against Gendry, looking relaxed as she did this and then he smiled when Gendry's arms wrapped around his sister.

“Take care and I'll see you tomorrow at your funeral,” he said and Arya waved as her brother left.

 

“You heard him, ready to die tomorrow Baratheon... Bull... Waters?” Trying out nicknames for him as she rested against him she tried to find the perfect fit and something she would be able to call him for... The rest of their life. She liked the thought of that. Her and her Bull headed husband against the world. She had never wanted a husband, never really thought about it till now, because she had always just been a lone looser. She had always just been dancing, fighting or studying, defying her mother as much as she could, falling asleep in Jon's room while he was doing homework after they had talked half of the night. She had fought with Sansa, played tag with Bran and fooling around with Robb and Rickon. And she had sought her fathers approval more than anything. His and Jon's. 

But she remembered those years with Gendry. She had been less lonely, more happy, and then he had left...

Looking up at him now she was happy. She felt better, lighter for some reason. And it was nice. Course she hadn't expected him to propose after just a few hours, but it had just sorta felt right and she knew him. It wasn't something that seemed totally out of character for him. He had always been a good and honourable guy who had fought for what was right, and now he was her fiancée. 

“Waters or Bull will do My Lady,” he had said, hugging her tighter for a second before he released her.

“Gotta get this car up and running, so better get back to work,” she nodded at that comment and then it was back to work. 

The next few hours was him fixing the car and more talking about their lives. She revealed that she wanted to become a journalist or writer or something. Travelling and writing, maybe even teach dance or self defence, depending on how everything worked out. She had looked at him as they had talked and had then started to change the plans slightly, to fit her new reality, to fit him into her plans.

“Maybe I can teach as my main job and then write on the side? Teaching is a more stable profession, while writing is just writing,” she said and he looked up at her, face covered in sweat and a little dirt from when he has whipped his forehead. How could a man be that dirty, greasy and sexy at the same time? Was it even legal?

“We can travel you know. I don't Have to work, we don't Have to work. I just like to keep busy, but we can take a year or a few years off just to see the world if that is what you want,” he was completely serious and she tried to focus on his words and not his face.

“I have to have some work to do as well, but travelling the world for a year sounds fun. Seeing how much trouble we can get into,” she winked.

“You mean seeing how much trouble you can get into and I can get you out of?” he said and she just laughed a little. 

“Okay, that is fair. But first we have to not starve today and survive tomorrow, then we can plan it, or I can plan it while you find a nut to make the wedding bands of,” she was still smiling as she spoke.

 

“I know a guy who has a pizza place. Number is saved on my phone, push speed dial and the 3,” he was getting hungry as well, but he was nearly done so washing his hands and face now would just mean he would have to do it twice. 

He watched as she jumped down from her place on a table and went to look for his phone in his pockets aka patting him down for five minutes while he Tried to work.

She finally found his phone and called the number, telling the other to just give them two of what ever he usually got, before she sat down again and conversations started up again. This time it was about likes and dislikes. 

They discovered that they shared a dislike for alcohol and larger crowds of people. When it came to movies and shows they liked the same style type of movies, and they had both watched the same Crime shows for years, sharing some of the same favourite characters. 

His buddy arrived and came in where he lingered, watching Arya for a few moments before he had raised an eyebrow as he had seen their interactions. Gendry had just shook his head as Arya had been Arya and had stayed close to him. His friend had raised an eyebrow and he had just been standing with her, an arm around her as he had paid for the pizza. His friend had then had a smug grin on his face as he had left the couple to eat. 

He had finished the car right before the pizza had arrived, so when they were done eating he closed the hood and then walked around, patting the old pick up truck once on the side. 

“Since we are gonna get married you should probably see my place or our place. We have a room down here that is pretty large. It could probably be changed into a room for you, like a dance studio or something,” he said as he took her hand. She followed him as they made their way to the back of the store. 

He unlocked a door and opened it and it lead to a small hall, a door was across from the door they just came through and he opened that one to show her the room he had just mentioned. 

She let go of his hand and walked in, turning on the light as she did. He knew the room was a little messy for now as he just used it for storage but she nodded as she walked around and that made him smile. It looked like she belonged there and that made him just a little more confident in the whole proposal thing. 

“The rest is upstairs. I build it there because well... I could. Must have somehow known I would need a few extra rooms at some point because that is what we have,” she looked over at him as he spoke and then came back to him.

“Lead the way Waters. Need to see where I will be attacking you in the next few years,” she said, winking and he just shook his head smiling, before he lead her down the hall to a staircase. Walking upstairs there was a door that lead to an apartment that was the size of the garage and the garage wasn't small. 

Stepping inside he pointed around.

“This is the kitchen, dining, and living space. That is the master bedroom that has windows that are turned so the morning sun comes in. Same thing goes for the master bathroom, that is so fancy I installed a tub. Must have known I would marry a lady,” he smiled,

“We have an office and two other guest rooms here. One I have made into a gym, the other is just empty... because I'm a looser who just had to make to many rooms. There is a guest bathroom with a shower cause guests needs showers as well and that is it,” he explained and waited for her reaction as she looked around.

 

As she had looked around both downstairs and in his... No their place she couldn't help but smile. It was all so him and yet she felt at home. Felt at home with the white walls and the dark furniture. Dark with gold trim. His fathers colours. She moved around and looked at the open rooms first before looking in all the extra rooms, knowing what she wanted to do once she had reached their bedroom and had checked it out.

The smaller rooms were pretty, super simple. The gym had a few pieces of equipment and some weight, not to bad and the extra room was clean. Everywhere was clean...

“Men are usually pigs, yet this place is super clean...” she said and was joined by him as she looked around. 

“You saw the garage... it is a mess, but a garage is never clean, there is always oil and broken metal all around so I keep this place clean and just mess downstairs. Even have a shower downstairs for when we get really dirty and I keep clean clothes down their at all times;” he explained and she nodded. It made sense.

There was only the master bedroom left at this point so she approached the door and opened it. The bedroom was simple. A few books was stacked on a night stand that was located on the left side of king sized bed, the right side looking untouched, for now. She looked around and spotted a huge closet that she opened and looked around in before she started to look for something. And then she found what she was looking for, an old t-shirt. She pulled it out and looked at Gendry.

“Can I borrow this for later?” she asked and he shook his head to her surprise, walking over to her. He took the shirt from her and pulled another one out, a larger one. 

“Okay, I see your point. Go huge or go home,” she said shirt in hand as she looked around and spotted the door to the bathroom.

“That and the more you are covered up, the less tempted I am,” she turned around to look at him after he had said that and then she winked at him.

“Oh, I will tempt you and drive you insane before the night is over, that I promise you,” she wasn't gonna go easy on him. Not now, not ever. It was simply not her style. 

She then walked into the master bathroom and it was large. A tub was right below the window that was covered in film that made it impossible to look in from the outside. The Tub was Gendry sized meaning she would probably fit right there as well, because of how wide it was. There was a shower as well, large enough for him or them and two sinks. Everything was as nice as the rest of the place and when she turned around she saw him standing in the door.

“Seems to me that you knew I was coming because I have no complaints. You, sir, have good taste. The only thing I would say is,” she said and slowly made her way over to him, after placing the shirt next to the empty side of the sinks. She succeeded in scaring him to slowly back away from the door and straight into her trap. He kept backing off till she saw the back of his legs hit Their bed. 

“That we should maybe try out Our bed together,” she finished the sentence and then she pushed him and he grabbed her, pulling her down with him.

 

A few hours was spend in bed, clothes on the floor like the first time, but this time they had ended up in the bathtub just relaxing. They still had her family they needed to meet the following day, so he asked into them while he rubbed her back and she told him everything he needed to know about everyone. 

After they had washed up he went to the local store and got her a few things she needed, handing them over before he went to cook dinner. She joined him dressed in the t-shirt that looked more like a dress on her while sporting damp hair. Sitting on the counter next to where he was working she was distracting as hell, but he had managed to cook somehow. They had also gotten some needed rest that night, something that was probably more luck than anything.

Waking up the next morning he was confused for just a second. He was home but not alone, and then he remembered the last few days and he just pulled Arya closer. She must have been awake as well because she turned in his arms and they went from spooning to her laying on his chest. 

“Ready to die?” she asked and he nodded.

“As ready as I will ever be,” he replied and an hour later she was dressed in her shorts, one of his smaller shirts and he was in a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He was driving her car, her legs on the dashboard and music was playing. 

He was just a little worried, he had never dated anyone, not really anyway, and so he had never meet anyone's parents before. And this wasn't just Parents meet the Boyfriend, this was meet the fiancée, so that made him extra nervous. 

As they got closer to the old castle of Winterfell that the Stark family called their home he looked over at her and she moved her hand to rest on his arm. He took a deep breath and focused on the road ahead, trying hard to push the insecurities away. 

“Remember I already said that I would marry you so no getting cold feet,” she said and he looked over, nodding as he parked in front of the inner gate. 

“Lead the way My Lady,” 

“Don't call me that,” she looked over at him a single eyebrow raised.

“I say My Lady, as in you are Mine,” he clarified and her look softened, just a tiny bit.

“Okay, only you can call me That,” she said and jumped out of the car.

He followed and walked up to her side. She was the brave of the two of them, taking his hand before they walked up to the guards who let them in because Arya was Arya and she lived there. 

Getting inside the first gate he looked up and spotted Jon next to a man he knew was Lord Eddard Stark, head of the old family as they stood on a covered part of the interior wall. He had spotted the two men before Arya did and saw the look in Eddard's eyes, it was like he had seen a ghost.

He applied light pressure on Arya's hand and that got her to turn around and look at her father, before she lead the way up to him and Jon. 

 

Ned's POV

Jon had asked him of they could talk on the hot summer morning and he had thought nothing of it till they were outside, on the wall and he saw a car arrive, Arya's car. But he noticed another driver. 

So they had waited and looked down at the gate together, Jon and him and when they had walked in together he felt as if he had seen a ghost. 

Walking in Arya and the young man looked like the spitting image of Lyanna and Robert who had been dating over twenty years earlier. 

He noticed their hands as the young man, who couldn't be older than Jon or Robb, made Arya stop with a simple touch. His daughter looked up at him and then they made their way up to them and he stayed where he was, while Jon took a step back. Was this a set up by Jon?

When they arrived up on the wall he looked at them, really looked at them and again he saw Lyanna, his dead sister and Robert, his dead best friend. Lyanna who had died while giving birth to Jon and Robert who died after complications relating to a hunting accident years ago. 

“Arya, who is this?” he asked as the young man looked down at Arya and she looked up at him, her hand still in his. 

“This is Gendry, the mechanic who helped me out when my car broke down,” she said and he knew this wasn't the whole story by the looks she was sending the man, Gendry. 

“Are you the reason my daugther hasn't been home the last two nights?” that comment seem to have triggered something because Arya's cheeks blushed lightly while Gendry just looked fairly calm.

“That sir, was not my fault. I simply did what she asked of me,” he said and received a glare from Arya, and he just shrugged as she sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Couldn't leave you after what you did and I needed time to think of how to break the news to everyone,” this made Ned focus on his daughter.

“What news?” he asked, demanding an answer.

“I, we,” Arya started but she sounded insecure. He wasn't the only one who noticed it and he saw the young man release her hand, stepping closer to her and sipping his arm around her, placing his hand on her hip.

“We are engaged. I sorta proposed and then she said yes,” Gendry said and Ned just looked at them both.

Engaged... Little Arya engaged. Little Miss “I don't wanna be a Lady” and Little Miss rebel was engaged. It took him a few moments to digest and then he smiled and that smile became a laughter and that nearly knocked him off his feet. He couldn't breath that was how much he laughed. Tears came running down his cheeks and he was a mess, but a happy one at that. 

By this point the rest had gathered around him. The tree young people supporting him so he could stay on his feet.

“Dad!” Arya sounded worried as she spoke but he just pulled her into a hug.

“Your mother and Sansa are gonna be bridezillas and are gonna wanna plan everything so good luck my sweet sweet child,” he said when he was finally able to breath. 

“And you are okay with it?” she asked and he nodded.

“You usually make good decisions so I trust your judgement. And I couldn't really stop you, even if I tried,” he pointed out.

“But Gendry, you look familiar. Have you ever heard about Robert Baratheon?” he asked and looked at the lad. 

“He apparently was my father, but how did you know my Lord?” Gendry looked confused and Ned just smiled.

“When I saw you two walk in you reminded me so much of Lyanna and Robert when they were dating. Your looks and her personality. Robert was a better man with her but she loved another,” it had been a tragic affair but at least he had his nephew who he patted on the back. 

“And you knew so you took me out here so they would have more support before they let the rest of the family know. Arya my love, you are one lucky girl,”and he was one lucky man. To see his daughter smile this much.

“Two down five to go, right?” Gendry looked at Arya who was counting.

“Mother, Sansa, Robb and the babies, yes. And we are not dead yet!” Arya said and then the couple did a high five and he had to take a second to just laugh. 

“Lets go in and gather the rest in the living room. I will side with you two, but wont step in when Robb comes after you Lad. Someone needs to threaten you and it might as well be him,” Ned looked at the kids when he was done laughing and then they all followed his lead inside. He noticed Arya on her phone and then he heard both his and Jon's phones go off.

The family group chat no doubt, smart move. Leading them to the living room Bran came in, his wheelchair pushed by Rickon and Robb followed his wife, Catelyn and Sansa, who both looked suspicious when they spotted Gendry and Arya, standing in hand. 

 

Catelyn POV:

She had been worried about Arya, but she knew she was a headstrong girl so when Jon had told them all the cover story she had not believed a word he had said. But she knew Jon would never leave Arya in danger so she had just accepted it. 

She had been with Sansa going over work when the message had arrived. She had expected... What had she expected? A broken arm? That her youngest daugther needed a new car, because the pick up truck she had was older than she was.

What she didn't expect was to see a young man by her side and Arya's hand in his. Arya had never expressed interest in boys or girls for that matter. She had friends, sure, but non that she had ever brought home. And she had only seen one, but it was years ago and he had always had the hood of his shirt pulled up so she had never seen his face.

“What is the emergency?” she asked as she looked around, seeing the entire family had gathered noting that Jon and Ned stayed next to Arya and the man by her side, or rather just behind them. 

Arya looked at the man and he looked back before she nodded.

“Long story short. I'm engaged to this fool,” Arya said and she felt as her jaw dropped. 

Arya... Engaged... To... A... Stranger... 

Robb was the first who had reacted, he had moved forward, charging against the man as Arya had slipped in front of the stranger, knowing that Robb would never hurt her. Smart girl, she thought as she tried to regain her composure.

She looked to her husband for help and he simply smiled at her. 

“You knew, and you aren't questioning this?” she said, a hint of anger in her voice as she walked over to him. 

“She is an adult and he seem to be a good lad. That and I knew his father,” he said and then looked at the young man, nodding as the other looked over at them. 

“I'm Gendry Waters, Robert Baratheon's bastard. And I was that guy Arya talked to for a few years when we were younger,” Gendry said and Catelyn nearly lost it again. 

She knew Robert, he had been her husbands best friend, and he had been a nightmare if she had to be honest. But she remembered how down Arya had been before she had meet the mystery boy. She had been fighting on a weekly basis, breaking bones, but after that she had only had a broken nose and she had smiled more. 

Taking a deep breath she she was still unsure about this. Robb had resulted to simply glaring at Gendry, as Arya was leaning against the man and he had placed his arms around her small frame. 

Looking closely at them Arya seemed so relaxed, even with her brother being that angry. But the fact that she hadn't kicked anyone was what surprised her the most. She would normally have been at Robb's throat, kicking his butt, but she was just standing completely still. 

She looked to Bran and Rickon who both staid calm and just tried to read the mood in the room. Sansa was looking at her and Robb, her face unreadable as she did so.

“But you haven't seen each other in five years, how did this happen?” Catelyn asked and Arya smiled... That was sort of unexpected since she didn't smile that often and never like that.

“My car broke, Jon called a mechanic and this guy showed up. It started to rain so we found cover and a few hours later he proposed. Yesterday I sat on the roof of my car while he worked and we talked and just caught up,” her youngest daughter explained. There seem to be some large holes in the story, but as her mother she wasn't sure she wanted more details than what she had gotten.

“And you just accepted the proposal because he is good in bed? Are you really that easy?” Sansa said and everyone looked at her, wide eyed or with stern looks.

“Come on, we were all thinking the exact same thing, I was just brave enough to call her out on it,” she defended herself and looked straight at Arya and Gendry, clearly not backing down. And then Arya had smirked. 

“I admit it is a perk, but it is not my main reason for marrying him,” Arya started and looked up at Gendry with a smile. 

“He was my best friend for years and he probably knows me better than most of you. And I feel safe here, in his arms so if I have to marry anyone he is the logical choice. And he proposed so,” she shrugged and Sansa just sighed and shook her head, something Catelyn wished she could do, but she had to act like an adult. 

“So you just happens to propose to one of the most wealthy girls in the Northern part of Scotland?” Robb said and a sigh left her lips, as Gendry raised an eyebrow.

“I got what was left after my father died so money hasn't been an issue for years. That and I have a a car repair shop that is running smoothly so no, I did not propose for the money,” Arya nodded as he spoke.

“He has a pretty nice place. A room I can turn into a dance studio downstairs and a Large apartment upstairs. But I'm not really sure how he would have been able to tell I was a rich girl from my car and the way I dress,” she added, shrugging again and that made Catelyn look at what she was wearing. The shorts was her own but the shirt looked to be his. 

But she did have a point.

“Your car is a wreck, lets be real,” Jon said and that was something everyone nodded at. The car had been used when she had gotten it and was now dented and looked like it was on the way to be turned to scrap. Yet she always insisted that it was the best car in the world.

“It is not as bad as it looks. The engine was fine, it just had a few old parts that needed to be replaced so now it should be able to run smoothly for a few years,” Gendry pointed out and then the soft smile made a return on Arya's face.

“You really love him, don't you?” she had to ask and Arya looked at her, blinking once and then nodded, before she was pulled closer by Gendry. 

And then she gave up. If her daugther loved the man then there wasn't really anything she or anyone could do. 

Arya was engaged and another man was joining the family.

 

Arya POV

Looking around Robb still looked like he might jump Gendry, but Sansa and her mother both seemed to have accepted it, so she relaxed just a little. Rickon and Bran was both calm and Jon and her father were still there, supporting them. So she felt good about it, thinking this was the end of this whole deal.

But she had been terribly wrong. This was just the start. Gendry had stayed over for a few days, getting to know the family before her mother and sister had started to obsess over the engagement ring or lack there of. She had been going out looking for a stone with Gendry and they had found a simple black stone, known as dragon glass that they both liked. 

But a home made ring was apparently not good enough for her according to Sansa and that was when they had agreed to just move to his place, to get away from the nagging. 

He had worked on the ring as she had been working on the stone with a local jewellery maker and after a month they were able to showcase the simple ring made of the two hex nods from her car. She was never one to wear rings but this was a personal ring and she loved it to be honest. She made sure he knew just how much she loved it before they had showed it to her family and had proposed the idea that Gendry could make their wedding bands as well. 

This had resulted in a screaming match between her and her the two strong headed redheads of the family. The men had stepped aside and had let her kick and scream as she threatened to just uninvite them all together.

“I'm going to loose my mind at this point,” she said when they were on the way back to their place. 

 

Gendry POV

He looked over and placed his hand on her thigh, nodding. He remembered the month of working on the ring for her and then remembered the rings he already had prepared. Her engagement ring had taken him two full weeks to make but he had worked on two rings in the other two weeks. Making sure her new ring, her wedding ring would fit under the stone and that they would work as one. 

And then he thought some more, remembering something from school. And then a plan started to form. He would have to research it for just a a few moments before he could tell her, but he might have a solution to their problems. 

“Breath, we will work this out. Just be happy they haven't had time to get on with wedding planing just yet,” he could imagine how bad a wedding dress fitting would go when the ring brought this many problems. 

“I...” 

“See, so call for some food and let me check a few things before you panic any further,” he looked at her when he pulled up outside the garage and she sighed before she followed him inside. He grabbed his laptop as she called the pizza place and then he checked to see if he remembered correctly and he did. 

“Arya, come look at this,” he said and felt as she came over behind him. He stepped back and let her get in front of him wrapping an arm around her as she read what he had found. 

Gretna Green was a notorious place for elopements and had been just that for hundreds of years. And they still did quick weddings in the small town. 

She turned around to face him and he smiled at her. 

“Wanna marry me tomorrow My Lady?” he asked before her lips clashed with his. Kissing her back he smiled when she pulled away, arms around his neck. 

“You are a genius Waters! I knew I said yes for a reason! But what about the rings?” she looked at him before he reached over behind her for the small bag he kept them in.

“Your engagement ring took two weeks to make, so I made them while you perfected the stone,” he smiled and then let her take the bag from his hand. 

Watching her as she took out the rings, seeing the smile on her face was all he needed. 

“Tomorrow. How fast can we plan our year long trip?” he liked how she was thinking.

“Get your passport and I'll book a flight,” he said and thus began the planing of the wedding and year long honeymoon.

They had both felt sorta bad about just leaving her family completely out of the equation so at midnight Arya had called her father and had explained everything. He had agreed to bring the family to the small town the next morning, where they were to marry at 10 am and then their plane left at 10 pm from Heathrow airport. 

Getting two hours of sleep they had his car packed with two small suitcases and backpacks. He was in a dark pair of pants and a dress shirt, the two top buttons unbuttoned and had a dark blazer over his arm as he waited for Arya who was taking little bit longer. 

When she came out he had to blink to make sure his eyes weren't messing with him. She was in a long dress, converse shoes, but that dress. Long light pink with silver details all over and a deep V neck. 

“Wow,” was all he managed to say before he placed his blazer over her shoulders for warmth and she smiled at him. He had gotten them to Gretna Green in good time before the wedding. 

The wedding went as expected, the men of the Stark family were calm, Robb had accepted this by now but that didn't make him like Gendry. 

Sansa had been wearing a small headband that she had placed on her sisters head, before she had given her the bracelet of her arm as well. 

“You need to be better at matching accessories,” she had said, smiling at her sister and Arya had nearly lost her shit, because they had gotten along. 

Catelyn had been the same, giving Arya a necklace and a bracelet as well.

“Getting engaged out of the blue and then married a month later. If you continue at this pace you are gonna come home with a baby in your arms and I wouldn't be surprised,” Her words had made both Arya and him blush a little. 

But they got to say yes, the rings were exchanged and the new jewellery were packed, before Jon decided to drive them so the car could be parked at home instead of it being at the airport. 

 

Arya POV

Stopping along the way to get gas she had run in and had grabbed a pregnancy test, just for fun, and an extra to make sure. Her mothers words had sorta made an impact because she remembered that they hadn't really been that careful that first time, or the first few times... That and something about the “seed being strong” with the Baratheon family made her wonder and worry just a little since she seemed to be late as well...

Ten minutes later and she just looked at two positive pregnancy tests. Yeah, not what she had planed, but the wedding had also not really been planed, neither had anything else really... she packed the two tests down into their boxes again and then walked to the car where her Husband and Brother waited for her, both having raised eyebrows and looking worried. 

She shook her head and got them into the car before she made Jon just sit as she handed the boxes to Gendry, with some wet wipes. 

He looked at her and she just let him open the boxes and see the result. She saw joy and the worry and concern flash over his face before he looked at her. 

“Do you wanna go back home or...” he asked and she took the boxes away from him.

“We should be able to travel by plane till I'm five months along so if we fly from China to Korea and Korea to Japan in four months time, then we can probably find a boat to take us to Hawaii and from there to the States,” she said, already adjusting their plans to her pregnancy. No way was she gonna just stay home, when adventures awaited them and their unborn. That and no way she was not keeping this little miracle, he or she was already loved and she knew Gendry felt the same way by the look in his eyes and his words.

“... You are pregnant...” Jon looked more shocked than Gendry and she reached over and patted his head. 

“Yup, so when your brain returns you can start the car, but we aren't in any kind of rush, still have a few hours so,” she teased before she looked back at Gendry as she tried to read his mind. 

“Then we will plan this and make sure to see doctors along the way. We know the date, or I know it, because it was the first time Jon called me, thanks by the way, so we should be able to calculate everything,” she smiled at his words. 

“Course, we want him or her to be as healthy as possible,” she had noted and then they had spend the rest of the drive looking for ways to travel that would work. That and they had made Jon swear he wouldn't say anything for the next month, since the first few weeks were the most dangerous weeks.

 

On their honeymoon they got to do what they wanted: seeing things together and writing about it along the way. While in Europe they visited old castles, historical landmarks and a doctor or two, before they told the rest of the family over a Skype call. Her mother was about to loose it when Bran of all people reminded her what she had said at their wedding. She did however insist that a room for their little one should be ready when they got back and they both agreed and told her who to contact for the key. 

Taking a train across Russia to Beijing they did manage to locate an English speaking doctor along the way. A small flight from China to Seoul, South Korea and then a few weeks there as they travelled south to Busan where they took another short flight to Japan. 

Still as active as ever, even at five months pregnant they spend a month there before they found a ship and arrived in Hawaii. She had another check and after a few weeks in paradise they travelled to mainland USA.

And it was here, on the road she calmly had asked him to pull over before she had walked to the back of the rented RV. She had grabbed the bag they had prepared and had covered the couch before she had pulled the curtains shut. 

“Get ready, the baby is coming,” was all she had said before she had dropped her pants and had laid down to just get this over and done with. 

Gendry POV

And so it was, their daugther was born without much fuss of any kind. Arya had been a champ and had not screamed a single time and he had done what he had to. They had a sterile bag with what was needed so he caught the little girl as soon as she came out, getting the umbilical cord fixed before he placed the girl on Arya's chest covering them both with a blanket as he looked after the rest of the things that needed to come out. Everything seemed to look okay after the birth but they did drive to the nearest hospital just to be sure that it was good and to get a birth certificate. 

The doctors were all impressed by how they had handed everything and how clean the RV was after the birth, yet they did take it to a cleaner just to get the amniotic fluid out of the front seat and the blood out of the back.

Travelling with a newborn was hard, but they managed to find a way, something made easier because of their RV. Taking small breaks whenever it was needed was easier when you travelled in your temporary home. The road trip took a few months and then they spend a few weeks in New York before they got on the plane and flew back home.

Arriving he had Lyanna tied to him because they knew Arya would have to hug her entire family and because well, turns out the girl loved her father and slept more when he held her, just like her mother.

Stepping out the Stark family was easy to spot. Huge signs with “Welcome home” “Mom is gonna Cry” and “LYANNA!” was held in the air by Rickon, Bran and Jon. Catelyn had argued at length with him about a stroller, but he had won in the end so there was no stroller waiting for Lyanna, just a small sun hat. Ned was straight up sobbing as they approached and while the rest fussed over Arya he came straight for his granddaughter and looked at her sleeping face as she was safe in his arms. Stepping to one side Ned got to hold the little girl for the first time and the rest of the family got to meet her, while Gendry just wrapped his arms around Arya, kissing the top of her head, looking at Their family.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: 
> 
> And thus ends this tale of Arya, the wild child and Gendry the mechanic. With a baby girl named after her aunt and them moving back home where her dance studio has been set up already by his friends and her family. They spot a few new pictures on the walls when they come home, pictures that they have taken an their family has framed and spread around their home to prepare for them coming home. That and Sansa had taken the opportunity to updated their wardrobes. 
> 
> The baby room was ready for Lyanna and so they lived happily ever after, getting a few more kids, one more girl and a boy, all three stubborn and bullheaded, just like their parents. 
> 
> Arya and Gendry were both working: him, starting a business where he made rings out of metal pieces that mattered to people, and her, doing dance and self defence classes.


End file.
